1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to gas turbine engines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Engine casings of gas turbine engines typically incorporate multiple cases that are secured together to house the various components of the engine. By way of example, a typical gas turbine engine casing can include cases for each of the high-pressure turbine, low-pressure turbine, high-pressure compressor, low-pressure compressor and exhaust sections. Maintaining the cases in fixed positions relative to each other typically is accomplished by use of mechanical fasteners that are designed to prevent the cases from clocking during engine operation.